


Stuck in Traffic - A Nico and Will story - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nico has to pee, Omorashi, So does Will, Stuck in Traffic, non-sexual omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico has to pee, but they're stuck in traffic
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996189
Kudos: 31





	Stuck in Traffic - A Nico and Will story - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> Nico has to pee, but they're stuck in traffic

(Will has a drivers license in this)

Nico sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. He and Will had been stuck in traffic for the last hour on an interstate somewhere in Nebraska. They were on their way to visit Nico's sister, Hazel, at Camp Jupiter. Nico didn't like planes, so they were driving across the country in an old car Will had saved up his money to buy. Nico was bored and frustrated by the traffic, and he really had to pee. There was no point in bringing up that fact, however, as they were in the center lane of a crowded interstate and Will couldn't exit even if he wanted to. There was road construction, or a pile-up. Nico wasn't sure quite what. "Are you sure I can't shadow travel the rest of the way?" Asked Nico.

"Very sure," answered Will. "You might pass out on arrival, and Hazel would have my head."

"But you're not my boss. Why would she be mad at you?" Asked Nico.

"Will smiled. "When we first started dating, she gave me a stern talking to about letting you take dangerous risks."

" I'm a demigod! Taking dangerous risks is what we do!" said Nico.

"Unnecessary risks," amended Will. " I don't want Hazel mad at me."

Are you scared of Hazel?" asked Nico, laughing, though not for long. He felt a little bit of pee leak out and pressed his legs together.

"She threatened to set Arion on me if I broke your heart," said Will, smiling.

"How much longer do you think we'll be stuck?" asked Nico.

"Probably a while, yet," answered Will.

Nico fidgeted for the next few minutes, sighing occasionally. He couldn't hold it much longer! But he couldn't wet in Will's car.

Will, misinterpreting Nico's behavior, said "I'm sorry Nico. I know you're bored."

"Um- that's not the problem," admitted Nico quietly. "I've really got to use the bathroom."

"How much longer can you hold it?" asked Will.

"N-not very long,," answered Nico, releasing another spurt and crossing his legs more tightly.

10 minutes later, Will looked over at Nico. He looked in pain. He was concentrating so hard on not wetting his pants, but it wasn't going to be enough. Will could tell a pantswetting was in the near future. Truth was, Will had to pee, too. He just wasn't quite as desperate as Nico yet. He wished the traffic would clear. Nico was too focused on himself right now to see how much Will was fidgeting.

Nico's jaw was getting tighter and tighter. He was holding himself with both hands, legs crossed. "Oh, just pee already," said Will, sighing. "You're never going to make it. May as well end the pain now."

"Pee? On myself? In your car?" asked Nico. He couldn't do that. He just couldn't.

" You're wearing black. No one will see. And jeans and seat cushions can be washed," said Will reassuringly.

"I can't,"thought Nico. "I can't wet my pants in front of Will." But he also knew he couldn't hold it. He looked around frantically for a bottle or cup. Nothing. "He said I could," Nico thought. "No, I've got to hold on," he thought a second later. Five minutes later, his body made the decision for him. He felt warm pee on his fingers, and tried his best to stop it, but he couldn't. He let out a curse in Italian. Here he was, wetting himself in his boyfriend's car like a baby. "Sorry, Will," he said, quietly.

Will glanced over to him at his words, seeing the pee soaking into the seat. He had trouble not releasing his own pee at the sight. "Its okay," he said to Nico. "Don't worry about it."

"You have to pee too," said Nico, finally noticing. Will nodded. For the next half an hour, Nico sat, bored, a little uncomfortable in his wet jeans, but not as uncomfortable as he had been when they were dry. Will spent the half an hour squirming in his seat. Finally, the traffic cleared. Will exited and pulled into a gas station. He parked and got out of the car quickly. Nico got out too to open the trunk and access their bags, to pull out a pair of clean pants. He looked at Will, who was walking as fast as he could toward the building. Suddenly, Will stopped, and a flood of pee came down his legs, soaking his jeans thoroughly. People nearby were staring at him and sniggering. Nico grabbed a pair of Will's pants as well as a pair of his own and walked over to Will. He put an arm around Will's shoulders and glared fiercely at the sniggering men, as if daring them to make another sound.

As they walked inside to change, Will said "Let's never tell anyone what happened today."

Sounds good to me," said Nico


End file.
